In modern communications systems, various local devices and local networks may be attached to each other through a packet data network, such as an Internet Protocol (IP) or Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS) network. In some instances, a pseudo-local area network (pseudo-LAN) may be established between one or more devices through the packet data network with the use of various devices and techniques. One of the methods for creating such a pseudo-LAN may be the use of one or more pseudowires within the packet data network to connect devices on the edge of the network. Through such emulation of a Layer 2 point-to-point (P2P) connection-oriented service, two devices connected through a packet-switching network may operate in a similar manner to, for example, devices sharing a common provider edge (PE) device.
Configuration of a pseudo-LAN regularly involves the management of devices connected within the pseudo-LAN, including, for example, the resolution of addresses for the devices once the service is established. While the pseudo-LAN may be able to support a variety of services, such as Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), Frame Relay (FR), Ethernet, High-Level Data Link Control (HLDC), MPLS, IPv4 and IPv6 Internet Protocol, some form of address resolution between services of the same layer may be necessary. However, address resolution between devices using different services may not be possible in certain instances, such as during the initial setup through the pseudo-LAN or when an intermediate service is not active.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a communications system that enables address resolution between devices. In particular, it would be desirable to have a system capable of resolving addresses of applicable devices during initiation of a service through at least one pseudowire.